Fire Nation Take Over
by ohmygodwtfareyoudoing
Summary: What if the Avatar was suddenly obliterated? Would the war lead to a quick end? Or would everybody's lives become mangled and fall, much like a perfect puzzle being stomped on? Ozai seeks to find the answer to these questions.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: **

The doors to the throne room burst open, as a random guard comes running in. He stops short in front of Lord Ozai, his breathing short and his eyes full of fear. "S…sir…" The guard says.

Ozai sighs, and waves his hand. "Talk. I haven't got all day. I've got people to kill and places to burn."

The Guard gulps, as his pupils enlarge. "Th…the Avatar. He's stopped another fleet." Silence suddenly fills the throne room. The guard glances around at random objects, looking everywhere but the fire lord's face. He's frightened. He's seen what has happened when the fire lord is told bad news.

"WHAT?!" Fire suddenly erupts around the angered Fire Lord. He gracefully stands up and walks towards the frightened guard. Fire begins encasing itself around his hands, ready to strike at any moment. The guard falls down on his hands and knees, and begins pleading for his life.

"No…please! Please sir! I have a wife…and a child!" The guard pleads. Ozai keeps walking until he is within inches of the guard. He lifts him up and holds the guard by his collar, smirking in his face.

"So…any last words before I obliterate you and your pitiful family?"

"I KNOW HOW TO BEAT THE AVATAR! Please don't kill me." Ozai tosses the guard across the room. A sickening crunch is heard throughout the room. Ozai jumps and lands next to the fallen guard. He once again lifts up the guard and put his face next to the guard's. "You tell me right now how to beat the Avatar or I swear I will rip all the bones out of your spine and beat your family with them." The guard begins sweating profusely.

"Well, when I was watching Dragon Ball Z yesterday, a thought came to my mind- the Avatar froze himself to save himself. What if he did that…but was forced and therefore he would be captured…" Ozai thinks to himself for a minute. Finally- a way to defeat the Avatar. A way to finally achieve something he has strived for his whole life- total domination. He then puts two fingers together, they begin glowing red. Ozai, with great force and speed like that of a cheetah, he penetrates the guard's chest. The guard struggles to breath, as blood begins pouring from his wound. Ozai, with a smirk on his face, tosses the guard into his giant fireplace. The smell of burning flesh surrounds the throne room, as Ozai gets a distant look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **

Ozai precariously sits on the edge of his throne, still deep in thought. "That guard said to freeze him….which…" KNOCK KNOCK. Ozai's head suddenly pops up. "Ugh who is that? I'm trying to find a way to defeat the Avatar!" The door creaks open, and in walks Azula, with her friends Mai and Ty Lee. Ozai's eyes perk open at the sight of them in their beach clothes. "What do you think you're wearing?" He demands, his anger slowly boiling.

Azula rolls her eyes, obviously have gone through this with her dad before. "Relax, dear father. I'm just going to the beach for a day. Even I have to have a break from this…world domination stuff. Oh. And you need to stop killing people in here. It smells like Zuko's failure." Mai and Ty Lee nod in agreement. Ozai pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Fine. Whatever." He turns and leaves, walking to the library. The confused look on Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee's goes unnoticed by Ozai as the door to the library slams shut. Ozai begins throwing tables against the wall, the tables shattering into many pieces.

"WHY! Why can't I defeat the Avatar!" Ozai shoves a pile of books off a table, that fall to the floor in a loud SMACK. "RAHHHHHHHH!" Ozai punches a wall with such force, the bookshelves begin falling down, domino-style. As the last shelf falls, Ozai remembers what the guard said. And suddenly, a light bulb ignites in his head. Ozai knows how to capture the Avatar. He finally knows how to begin the end of the war.


End file.
